


chronic illness 慢性病

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 死亡，先天的慢性病。在烟尘中与玫瑰共生。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 6





	chronic illness 慢性病

给我一板安非他命。

对待毕业证书那样，把它藏在抽屉里，把它贴在白墙上，最后撕成碎屑一口吞下。用力吞，吞，吞。吃掉无用知识堆砌的前半生，你的身体会像曲奇饼干，一点一点消失。

我说，我很痛苦。

我需要红蓝相间的药丸，需要巴比妥酸盐，需要十字顶。

我瞪着黑乎乎的天花板，上面吊了一只命长的蜘蛛。从来没有寿命长短一说，有些人该活千万年，有些人该一出生就死去。我重新闭上双眼，试图不去想象它是非洲蜘蛛，黄囊蜘蛛，或者游走蛛。它们只消在你皱巴巴的皮肤上蛰一口，毒素顺着你的血液，该去哪儿去哪儿。你小时候爬过的树，你妈妈的针线盒，女朋友的发卡，冰箱里十七罐崭新香料，白衬衫上没洗干净的血点。二十分钟，有些不可抗外力让你的慢性病，短暂又快乐地杀死你。

我宁愿换种死法。

“你怎么像块死肉。”

我想让他滚开，但我开不了口。白天的鬼压床。

“你很有天赋。”泰勒又开始讲些不着边际的胡话，“那些在法庭里开展的手术表演。所有没脑子的傻瓜蛋，挤在二十四小时后就硬邦邦的身体旁边……”

看医生把刀插进去，拔出来，插进去。烂兮兮的肠，汤汁似的血，面皮般的肉。你在看一个医生宰牛，一次性的牛。没人关心，这头牛是来医病，还是用来下饭。那些魔术师，在白花花的法庭里，表演杂技，看客却买了马戏团的门票。

我的肚子一阵绞痛，不知是我的臆想起了作用，还是泰勒在我夜宵燕麦里放了二十八片十字顶。二十八片，我不该把它直接吃下肚，该把它从屁眼里塞进去。不然我的肝会烂掉，融化成一滩滩烂泥；但不管怎样，很快我就要变成傻瓜蛋了。

他们会说，嘿，那个傻瓜蛋，他之前在楼顶打穿了自己的脸。

没啥大不了的，我会在变傻之前去见上帝。

我拼命斜着眼睛往边上看，泰勒穿着破烂背心，脑袋剃得光光，在抽第三根烟。我床头像座小型火山，喷发后又睡去。我看他时，他总算把头转过来。

哈，就是这眼神。

“你为什么想死，小混蛋？”泰勒很少困惑，他看起来就是自信过头的人渣。

我还是说不了话，我努力抻直脖子，向上翻着白眼。他妈的，泰勒真以为我要死了。

我是杰克上涌的胃酸。

瞧瞧你说了什么。玛拉吃下一整瓶阿普唑仑，谁去摄政旅馆的坟墓里把她挖出来，谁在我隔壁房间里大干特干。愤怒给人生命。

问点别的吧，趁我还能用指甲在便签上划拉几个字母，问点别的吧。我想辞职，我想崩掉主管畸形的脑瓜，我想叫楼下那群太空猴子闭上臭嘴，我想让玛拉别他妈敲我门。

“你有什么不想的吗？你总是想啊想啊，想这个想那个。人类都是私欲膨胀的蛆虫，扔掉你小脑袋里那点东西，你在防火门通道里腐烂的时候，还想爬到六十米高的顶楼。跟我说说，你不想怎样。”泰勒靠近一些，差不多贴着我冒冷汗的胳膊肘，用他沾了烟灰的大拇指揩过我的眼睑。他的指甲要掐进我的肉了，接着就是我干巴巴的眼球，一直到底，捅进我的脑。泰勒一向如此，我甚至不用期待。

我像个人一样吞咽，一下，又一下。大约二十分钟零五秒，我就会是样没气儿的东西了。

我不想上班，我不想看见主管的矢车菊领带，我不想听那帮太空猴子乱叫，我不想让玛拉见你。

看吧，“想”和“不想”有屁点区别。你在日历上划一道和划两道，日子都照样过，地球离毁灭又进了一点。

泰勒总是知道我在想什么。他抓住了最后一句，他大笑起来时，指甲确确实实弄破了我的伤疤。我前天和人在地下室打架时，一道不起眼的裂缝。一切都是这么开始的，伤口是如此溃烂，石林是如此形成，板块是如此张裂。我继续想，想啊想，泰勒打断我。

人和人是如此分开。

“不是玛拉想见我。她想见你。”

而你不肯。

那没道理，我爱泰勒，泰勒爱玛拉，玛拉爱泰勒。向来没有三角形，只是个缺了横杆的A。我的视线比四十三秒前更模糊了，我的世界成了某位大师的印象派作品。失去生气的房顶，勤勤恳恳的蜘蛛，半开半掩的房门，摇摇欲坠的行军床，还有一个泰勒，又殷切又冷漠地等着我死亡。

大楼陷落后的世界没有我。

我是帕特里克流血的半拉舌头。

我是琼斯发炎流脓的耳洞。

“你快死了。”

我甚至没法咕哝两声。泰勒说，我们最好在生命的终途干点大事。可我没法动呀，该死的混蛋，我的眼球凝固，我的心脏停跳，我的膀胱干瘪，我的蛋蛋萎缩。皱得可怕。全是掉在纸篓边的纸团。

皱得可怕。

泰勒把那根天杀的香烟插在火山口，我猜不久将死灰复燃。我要在烈火浓烟中消失殆尽。他快得像壁虎，悬在我只剩下人皮的身体上，挡住那只吸引我注意力的毒蜘蛛。好呀，到时候累死的蜘蛛，会弹在泰勒的背上。

我盯着泰勒的眉骨，那儿有我和他在沙发边打斗留下的血痕。我盯着泰勒的鼻梁，它有点儿歪斜，是我的拳头落在了左侧。我盯着泰勒的嘴角，不知是玛拉咬破了它，还是我的牙齿磕到了它。

“是你。”

真是谢谢，我在死前知晓了这事儿。

泰勒挪动我软绵绵的腿，捞在臂弯里。说，你真他妈的沉，伙计。

因为我动不了，白痴。

泰勒扒了我的裤子，力气大得像扯掉我的皮。他摸我垂在腿间的老二，掂了几下，“人在死后还会经历一次勃起，人生中最后一次辉煌时刻。那些你活着时候没射完的东西，要么装进玻璃瓶，要么扔在垃圾桶，要么被哪个性变态吃下肚。”

“所以，现在，听好了。这是你死前最后一次勃起和射精。别他妈管死后的事情，跟你没关系，跟下辈子的你也没关系。没人会注意这些，他们不在乎你少了几颗内脏，还剩多少精子。他们只会说你在哪儿住，上什么大学，做什么工作，结婚了还是丧偶了。人们只看你的身外之物。”

所有人都一样。我们活在这里，没人是圣人。

“包括上帝。”

包括上帝。

泰勒滚烫的手掌心在我的老二上摩擦，好像马上能生出火来。我依然叫不出声，持续三十年的慢性病，终于要在静悄悄的下午给我来个了断。

我的阴茎又痒又爽，泰勒不满足床头那堆迷你火山，他想在我的躯体上搞一个人体火山。

人体火山。人形隧道。还有冰川泥，死神烟雾般的冰川泥。

我不晓得泰勒是怎么搞的，我的屁眼不仅疼，还胀。泰勒用他昨天才干过玛拉的老二，在我身体里进进出出。他说这是进站，然后塞进去；这是出站，然后拔出来。我很想笑，但我估计是呛住了，唾液在我气管里打转，加速我窒息而亡的速度。

他的屌上有个突起，和我屌上的一模一样。玛拉告诉我这是男人的性爱神器。玛拉这骗子总算说了句真话。泰勒拽着我的两腿，把它分得很开，鸡巴在我的小洞里撞来撞去。那个突起刮过我的肉。

你知道电击枪什么滋味吗？

你痉挛得将要射精，大张着嘴掉出半拉舌头，像死鱼似的翻眼珠子。不是电在我体内乱窜，是泰勒天赋异禀的大鸡巴。我爽得一口气不敢出，那些死了一百万年的冰川泥又被操活了，在地热泉下掀动。泰勒不再碰我的老二，于是它在我的肚皮上甩来甩去，像个没气儿的假阴茎。

停，停下。

我努力想，努力把“停”这个字印在大脑里。可这回泰勒听不见了，他伸手扭我的奶头，用他长了癌变突起的肉棒干我。

操，操，操。

我没法呼吸了。我不会因为安非他命死去，不会因为窒息死去。我要死在这栋废弃别墅的破床上，被泰勒的大鸡巴操死。

“给我看好了，别他妈闭上眼。”泰勒又挺了一下，他像个人形永动机。我的呻吟卡在喉咙里，“你最好是被我操死，否则……”

我就是个服用过量安非他命，却因为打飞机而死的蠢蛋。

我从未感觉如此真实。大脑里有个小小的放映机，我和泰勒在酒吧后门打架；一只大屌；泰勒给我看手相；一对乳房；我透过门缝看泰勒和玛拉做爱；一具干尸——我的大脑构造也是泰勒的杰作。

他是创造大师。

泰勒乐此不疲地用突起磨我，好像多磨几下就能把它削平似的。我终于开始颤抖，抬不起的手臂在半空中掐住他的肩膀，指甲深深陷入，像他对待我一样。

泰勒决心要把我操射。

我失去听觉，视觉。世界被盖上黑幕。不知道是我的屁股里有座火山在喷发，还是我的鸡巴在喷发。

死亡，一场先天的慢性病。而它向来在爆发中结束。

我闻到一点霉味，肥皂干涩的香味，还有快要腐烂的玫瑰。粉尘让我的鼻子发痒。

我醒来。


End file.
